


Only a Driver's Permit

by orphan_account



Series: succubusybody [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Now, now you're gonna be a good girl and let me take what I want. Then maybe, I'll let you off with just a speeding ticket.""No!" Ray screamed, her free hand smacking him across the face so quickly she barely registered her own actions.A bright pink blossmed across his cheek in the shape of her hands. His face became stiff, his eyes remaining closed.Regret swelled in Ray's chest.
Series: succubusybody [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797772
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Only a Driver's Permit

**Author's Note:**

> Contains graphic depictions of underage rape and abuse of authority, unedited.

Ray flew down the streets, the scenery breezing past the windows. She had no idea where she was, but she knew where she was headed and which way to go.

Loud music blasted from the car, which Ray sing along too. Her dark hair flying all over the place.

The base of the music vibrated through the car. Ray didn't even hear the police sirens behind her. Through the driver's side mirror she saw the blaring red and blue lights.

"Shit." She whispered to herself, screeching to a halt after a few seconds. The cop car stopped a few feet behind her.

Ray leaned over and turned off her music, watching from the mirror as the tall cop emerged from the car and approached hers.

She prayed he would let her off with a ticket rather than ask for her ID. She was only sixteen and definitely didn't have an adult driving with her.

The man leaned down into the window. His dark hair curtaining his face and handsome, rugget features.

"Do you know how fast you were going there, ma'am?" He asked, his voice was deep and held a frightening amount of authority. 

Ray almost felt as though she were being scolded by her Father.

"Um- pretty fast?"

The officer chuckled dryly.

"Indeed. Can I see your license and registration?" 

Ray swallowed, glancing towards the glove compartment and then back to the officers observing eyes.

He noticed her hesitation, then only now fully observed her features. Her large brown eyes, short dark hair, flushed carmel skin.

She obviously wasn't older than eighteen.

"Ma'am? License and registration?" He repeated allowing the girl to somehow think she had had fooled him.

She sighed and bit on her bottom lip. His eyes fell onto her plump lips and grew stormy darker.

"Can't you just give me speeding ticket?"

"Ma'am, give me your license and registration or el-"

"Okay!" Ray relented quickly, leaning over and opening the glove compartment.

Her white t-shirt rose up from her pink skirt, showcasing the bottom of the butterfly tattoo on her lower back as she did so.

The officer grunted, his eyes tearing away from her back as she leaned back over and handed him her driver's permit.

The officer took the card and arched a eyebrow at Ray as he read, 'State of Illinois Driver's Permit'.

"I'm sixteen." She admitted softly.

He laughed, the sound startling Ray.

"I would have guessed fifteen. I don't see an adult riding with you." He handed her back the drivers permit, which she hesitantly took.

"I- um-" she leaned back over, putting the card back into the glove compartment.

The man swallowed and stood from the window.

When Ray turned back around she was alarmed to only see his thighs.

He back away from the car.

"Please exit the vehicle ma'am." He ordered.

Ray whined softly, leaning out of the window to look up at him. 

"Please don't do this, I just got my driver's-"

"PLEASE exit the vehicle ma'am." He repeated.

Ray sighed and aggravatedly threw open the door, stepping out of the car and slamming the door closed behind her.

She crossed her arms as she turned back around, though all the officer could do was stare at her in awe as he took her in completly.

Her skirt swayed above her knees, her hot pink bra was clear now that the sunlight hit her white t-shirt.

She was a petite young girl, though she was still oh-so very pretty.

She crossed her arms, only pushing her breast up more and glared at the officer.

He cleared his throat, obviously caught staring.

"Turn around, put your hands on the hood of car."

"Is this really-"

"Would you rather give me your permit and get inside my car?"

"No! Okay." Ray relented, with a glare she turned around and placed her hands on the warm hood of the red Mercedes-Benz. 

"Mm." She heard the officer hum from behind her.

Creep, she though to herself.

Suddenly, the man's large, calloused hands were patting her waist.

She jumped, startled, making the man speak up.

"Simply procedure, ma'am." He grunted.

He patted his hands down her waist, over her hips, and under her arms.

She flinched as his fingers brushed over her breast. She expected him to pull away, though instead his hands came around and both grabbed her breast.

She gasped and pulled away from the car, though he quickly slammed her small body back against it. 

She whimpered as her torso made contact with the window, pressing her hands against the hood as if to push back from the pressure.

The man was flush against her, his breath warm agaisnt her cheek as he whispered.

"Be still."

His hands slowly began to massage her small breast. She gasped and whimpered pitifully, struggling against him.

"You- you can't do this!"

"I can do whatever the hell I see fit." He spat, making the girl flinch.

"Seeing as we're on a empty road and you only have your driver's permit."

His words made her blood boil. She whimpered again as his hand dipped under her shirt, skimming across her stomach.

She struggled and twisted to no avail.

"I'm only sixteen." She breathed out.

The man simply chuckled, his hand meeting her bra which he was had to find could unclip from the front.

Ray gasped and he snapped it open with ease, her small breast bouncing as they were released.

"No wonder you're so cute." He whispered, more to himself than Ray.

Ray tended, his calloused finger brushed over her nipple and she did the only thing she felt she could do.

She elbowed him in his ribs.

He grunted, his pressure against her faltering for only a moment.

Ray took this to her advantage and rushed to and grabbed the car door, though was quickly stopped as the officer grabbed her hair.

She squealed as he yanked her back, pain shooting up her scalp.

He threw open the back seat door of her car and threw her inside with ease.

She winced and rubbed her scalp, though only then noticing he was climbing inside over her.

"W-what are you doing?" She breathed out, pushing herself back against the window.

"See, I was only gonna feel a little. Though you got me all excited."

He reached up and grabbed her wrist, tightly. She screamed and he yanked her down against the seats, hovering over her.

His dark, ominous features sending a chill rushing up her spine.

She felt so vulnerable, laying down against the seats with this large man hovering over her.

"Now, now you're gonna be a good girl and let me take what I want. Then maybe, I'll let you off with just a speeding ticket."

"No!" Ray screamed, her free hand smacking him across the face so quickly she barely registered her own actions.

A bright pink blossmed across his cheek in the shape of her hands. His face became stiff, his eyes remaining closed.

Regret swelled in Ray's chest.

His quickly grasped her throat, Ray barely had time to gasp and he squeezed. Blocking her airway, her eyes began to her and face felt hot.

She held her wrist, looking into his angry stormy eyes pleadingly.

Her chest and stomach began to burn. She kicked and squirmed beneath him, hitting and scratching at his arm with her free hand.

It did nothing, his long sleeved uniform protecting him.

Tears welled in her eyes, slowly trailing down the side of her face and her vision began to spot.

It was funny this be the way she die.

Her struggles slowly slowed, only when the man noticed her losing consciousness did he release her.

She gasped loudly, choking, coughing on thin air.

He didn't her time to recover, quickly reaching under her skirt and ripping her panties from her skin.

She yelped breathily, the fabric biting into her skin as it was roughly yanked.

The air cold against her womanhood, making her shiver and clench her thighs tightly. 

"No." She choked out, the edges of her vision still hazy and she pleaded.

The man shook his head and looked back down at her.

"Yes. You had to be a bitch, maybe if you weren't this would have went smother."

His hand reached down, fumbling with his jeans.

Ray whined, shoving at his chest and kicking her legs. His weight was to heavy on her, she barley had room to struggle.

She reached to the door above her with her free hand. He noticed and bent the wrist he was holding back.

Ray cried out, her face twisting.

This barley gave him just enough time to get in between her legs.

His manhood brushed against her thigh and she froze, a shiver rushing over her body at the same time.

He grabbed her other wrist, pinning them both against the seats.

Ray whimpered, regretting letting the shock stop her struggles.

Though he was too large, he wouldn't fit, he wouldn't. Not to mention she was a virgin, he would definently hurt her.

"Please don't!" She pleaded, feeling it was simply the only thing she could do.

The officer smiled and shook his head, his eyes still dark from his actions.

"What's your name?"

"R-Ray. Rachel Williams." She sobbed out, tears leaking down the side of her face.

The officer didn't seem affected by her sobs, simply nodding, as if he wasn't pinning her to her car seat at the moment. 

"Mines James." 

He shifted forward, making his hardness brush over her clit.

She gasped and struggled as best as she could, tears rushing from her eyes and sobs choking in her throat.

His stormy gaze bore into her own, expressionless.

"P..please, take my permit!"

"That's not the only thing I'll be taking."

He shifted again, his hardon finding her opening.

His large tip flush against her entrance, she sobbed loudly.

"I-I'm a virgin." She whispered, through her labored breaths.

He nodded, looking down. He wanted to see when they connected, though the sight was covered by her skirt.

"I'll be gentle." He told her, before Ray could plea again he pressed forward.

Ray tensed, squeezing her eyes shut with a whimper. Her body didnt want to accept him.

He was too large and she was a petite, young virgin.

He grunted, his tip hadn't even entered her.

He pressed forward again, harder. Ray whimpered loudly, tensing beneath him.

He meant to keep his word, to be gentle. Though she was too tight, tensing too much. He couldn't even enter her.

He grew aggravated, just imagining how warm and tight she must be. He wanted to be buried in it.

Though she was tensing, probably purposely, to keep him out.

Just like that, his word flew out the window.

He stopped trying to force himself in. Ray sighed, though her relief short lasted and he leaned down into her ear.

His hands running up from her wrist, intertwining both her hands into his and pressing them into the seats.

"Breath." He whispered, and with that he harshly throated himself forward.

Ray cried out, arching against him as his large tip roughly penetrated her.

He held her tightly against the seats, his hands squeezing tightly onto hers.

She was indeed so warm, and unbelievably tight. A vice grip around his head.

He could only imagine how wonderful it would feel to be buried inside her.

"Breath." He repeated, slowly pushing himself forward.

Ray whimpered loudly though it didn't stop him in the slightest.

He seemed to continue to push forever, it was burning. It was hurting.

"S-stop." She whispered pitifully.

"Breath." He said again in reply, continuing to push forward.

"No- no-" Ray began to plea, though stopped, her breath hitching when the officer was met with a resistance.

"You can't fit." Ray mumbled, she tried to pry her hands from his though he held them tightly.

"Just breath, Ray." He whispered into her ear, and trusted harshly into her. Quickly breaking past the resistance and sinking himself into her with ease.

Ray screamed, her body jerking against him though he held her down. It was agony, she could feel her own blood trailing down her thigh and he pushed the rest of him into her.

It was awful, there was no pleasure for her. He was too large, he was hurting her and she couldn't escape it.

"Stop!" She cried, though he was already flush against her.

A sob tore from her throat, her thighs shivering. 

It was burning, it was burning.

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she twisted and turned beneath him.

"Stop! You're hurting me! It hurts!"

"It's going to." He pulled out, all the way to his head.

Ray whimpered. He slowly forced himself back inside her, groaning as her warm walls clenched down around him so tightly it was almost painful.

Ray squeezed her eyes shut, stifling another sob.

"Please stop- I can't-"

"You can. You are." He pulled out, only a bit, and pushed back in.

His short thrust only reigniting her pain. She hissed, arching slightly against him. She wished he would stop thrusting.

"We are." He grunted.

Ray tried to force herself not to tense, making herself adjust as he continued his short, careful thrust into her.

She whimpered everytime he penetrated her, and agonized re-entry

Though she was grateful for his pace.

"My name." He whispered huskily into her ear, making her flinch. She was too busy trying to cope to remember he could speak.

"What is it?" He asked, his thrust not ceasing as he spoke.

Ray whimpered and didn't repsond, she wouldn't give him the gratification of hearing her moan his name.

"My name." He repeated harsher, pulling completely out of Ray only to roughly slam his entire length back into her.

She cried out, arching slightly. He'd hit something, deep inside of her, which stirred sparks through her abdomen. 

Even so the agony of entry was very present.

"Stop!" She pleaded.

He pulled out again, only to thrust fully inside her.

A broken cry escaped her lips, she gripped his hands tightly.

"My name." He whispered, breathy in her ear. His voice sounded strained, he was obviously gaining way to much pleasure from her pain.

"James!"

"Yes." He grunted, continuing his thrust into her though slower, but just as deep.

Ray keened beneath him, his every thrust initing burning agony and warm, heavy pleasure in her lower abdomen.

She whimpered and twisted, each thrust sending sparks of pleasure shooting across her body. It still hurt, but the pain was barely present among the pleasure.

"My name." He whispered again.

"James." She replied softly, she winced at the sultry sound of her own voice.

"Again." He pressed against her, rounding his hips in a circular motion.

Ray shivered, arching as sparks flew up her body. "J-James!"

"Again." He pulled out, and trusted deep inside her.

It no longer hurt, it was blissful, Ray cried out. "Oh God, James!" 

"Again." 

"James!"

"Again."

"James! James, James, James, ngh- fuckk!" She cried out, her entire body spasming as she came around him, her pussy clenching tightly around him.

James tended, sinking his teeth into Ray's neck to suffocate his groan and he forced himself deep inside her and came also.

Ray shivered as his warm cum shot inside her, the feeling make a sob fall from her lips.

She realized everything that had happened, how she had eventually came for him, moaned for him like a whore.

The officers lips brushed against her ear, making her shiver and sob softly.

"You on a pill?" He grunted, obviously still winded.

Ray shook her head, crying softly.

He raised above Ray, his hands pressing hers sweaty ones further into the seats and he slowly pulled out of her.

"Give me your number, I'll buy you a morning after pill." 

Ray looked at the man, astonished and disgusted.

He simply grunted. 

"Oh, and I guess I can let you off with a verbal warning."


End file.
